


M8jor Fail

by rustyredbabe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustyredbabe/pseuds/rustyredbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Failed Dramatic Exit: comedic trope, when a character makes a dramatic exit after an argument with another, only to have it ruined because they have to return to that room for whatever reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M8jor Fail

Insults thrown back  
insults thrown forth.  
She is purple  
you are 8lue.

You’re such a 8itch!  
Somehow, that’s preferable to having a maturity level that’s nonexistent.  
At least I’m not a complete and utter 8ore, pro8a8ly why John doesn’t even notice you.  
I expect you would be, had your lack of intelligence been less amusing.

Seconds after  
she’s underneath you.  
Rose growls.  
You bear your teeth.

You both flip each other  
over and over.  
You get up and roll your eyes  
Who’s immature now! Hah!

Out the door  
but you fall to the floor  
nose starting to bleed  
coming back to ask  
……..8andaid, please?


End file.
